Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Gilari
Summary: NOT a songfic. Tag for Wannabe In the Weeds. Some of Brennan's thoughts on that song and Booth as she tries to stop the bleeding.


Author's Note: The ending of _Wannabe in the Weeds_ screamed for a tag! I can't believe they would do that to Booth! I hope he's ok… And I hope it makes Bones realize her feelings for him.

The italicized lines have no spaces in them because they are Brennan's thoughts in stream of consciousness style. Her thoughts would have been chaotic and fractured, and that's what I wanted to represent.

On another note, this is my 30th fic! Yay! (throws confetti into the air)

--

I should have known better than to sing that song. Every time I sing that song, I have anything but fun. The last time I say that song, my parents disappeared. I hadn't sung it since. My mother used to love that song. It was _our_ song. We would sing it together at the top of our lungs while jumping up and down in my room, with Russ yelling at us to shut up from the other room. But after she disappeared, I couldn't sing it any more. Maybe the song was cursed. It doesn't make sense, but I was 15 and emotional, and wanted something to blame.

I thought this time, things would be different. Just because it reminded me of my mother doesn't mean the song is cursed, right? I'm a scientist. I don't believe in curses. I only believe in things that I can logically verify, so curses are out. Everyone was there at the bar. All my friends were urging me on, and Booth had set up the whole thing and was laughingly encouraging. Everything seemed all right. So I got onstage, and the music began to play, and I got caught up in it. Caught up in the music and the memories and it was fun.

Then it happened. The shot rang out; Booth fell.

_NotBoothnotBoothpleasebeokpleaseyoucan'tleavemelikethisstaywithmeBoothcomeon _

I forgot all about the song. I forgot all about everything except that Booth was lying there on the ground. I stared at him in horror for a long second, and then my training kicked in. I pressed firmly on his wound, hoping to stop the bleeding, but it didn't seem to slow it down. I could feel it gushing out between my fingers and I had to stop it no matter what.

Pam was still there, Pam with her gun aimed at me. I understood. It was me she was trying to shoot in the first place. And Booth got in her way. To save me. He wasy lying there on the ground with a bullet in his chest because he wanted to save me.

I snatched up Booth's gun with one hand and shot her, trying to keep the other hand firmly pressed on Booth's chest. A look of surprise passed over her face, and then she fell heavily onto the floor. It scared me a little that I could shoot her and not even thing about it. But I didn't have thoughts left over for a psychotic stalker. All my thoughts were focused on Booth. His sparkling, laughing, teasing eyes were dull with pain; he gasped for breath; his blood was all over my hands, my shirt.

_ComeonBoothhanginthereyoucanmakeityoujusthavetohangonuntiltheambulancecomes _

And that stupid song kept playing in my head. Not all the words, just the one line of the chorus. My mom's favorite. We would shout that part, causing Russ to bang on the door and demand for quiet so he could do his school work.

Girls just wanna have fun.

This girl just wanted Booth to be ok. More than anything in the whole world this girl wanted to hear Booth call her 'Bones' again. Hear him argue religion, help in play off of Dr Sweets when it came to psychology, tease the team and call them 'squints', laugh at it all over a meal at the end of the day.

_StaywithmeBoothpleaseholdonyoucan'tleavemeIwon'tletyougoyouhavetostaywithmeIneedyou _

Cam was tugging at my arm.

"Zack called the ambulance. It should be here any minute now. How is he?"

"I have to keep pressure on his wound, or he'll bleed out," I said.

She nodded in agreement.

Booth was still looking at me, his eyes pleading for me to save him. But I am an anthropologist, not a doctor. I don't know how to fix this. All I know is I have to keep him conscious.

"Booth? Booth you need to stay with me. you can't loose consciousness or you'll go into a coma. Can you hear me, Booth? Stay with me. I need you," I whispered.

The raw truth of what I had just said struck me with the force of a lightning bolt. I needed Booth. I _needed_ him. I couldn't die and leave me all alone. It had taken me so long to figure out what he meant to me and now I finally knew.

I loved him.

That was the simple truth of it. Simple and terrifying all at the same time. He wasn't just my partner,he was so much more than that. I don't know when it happened, but suddenly he was my whole world. He was my friend, my other half. Without him, I didn't even know who I was. The prospect of living my life without him was just inconceivable.

"Ma'am? Please move aside," said an unfamiliar voice.

It was a paramedic.

"If I take the pressure off he'll bleed to death. He's been shot in the upper right chest just below the collar bone," I replied, not taking my eyes away from Booth's face.

"I know. I need to get him into the ambulance," the paramedic said. I moved my hand aside, and he quickly put his in its place.

With practiced efficiency, the paramedics got Booth onto a gurney, and were loading him into the ambulance. I moved forward.

A paramedic held out his hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but unless you're family you can't come with him."

"I'm his partner," I said firmly, in a voice I knew from experience brooked no refusal. "That makes us family."

The paramedic gave a jerk of his head and let me enter. Booth was strapped to a board, with attendants all around and tubes in his mouth and arm. He looked like Frankenstein's monster.

_Youcan'tleavemeyouhavetostaypleaseBoothIloveyoudon'tleavemeallaloneIneedtohearyoucallmeBonesagainpleaseIloveyou _

Girls just wanna have fun.

As the ambulance took off, I could only pray to whatever deity wanted over Seely Booth that he and I could have fun again someday.

_IloveyouBooth_


End file.
